This invention relates to three-dimensional ornaments, more particularly, a three-dimensional ornament that is attractive and easy to create.
Three-dimensional ornaments made of a flexible, planar surface, such as construction paper, have been used for decorative purposes for many years. Children in school and summer camps would create three-dimensional ornaments, such as Christmas ornaments, for their parents. Retail stores decorate their showrooms with three-dimensional ornaments to give a warmer, friendlier appearance. Even restaurants and hotels use such items to make rooms look more festive.
Although the use of flexible, planar surfaces to construct three-dimensional ornaments for decorating is disclosed in the prior art, the present invention is a new three-dimensional ornament having a distinctive shape which is easy to assemble.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2005/0097799MurthyMay 12, 20055,609,928Yedlin et al.Mar. 11, 19975,484,378BraithwaiteJan. 16, 19962004/0251678DaceyDec. 16, 20042002/0168485Yedlin et al.Nov. 14, 20022004/0256282GlennDec. 23, 20042005/0106995KimMay 19, 20053,861,279MalingJan. 21, 19756,783,815FloheAug. 31, 2004